


Scruffy, Druidic Lord of the Baynes' Backyard

by ChainSmokesPens



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Dogs, Druids, Flash Fic, Humor, Urban Fantasy, apotheosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainSmokesPens/pseuds/ChainSmokesPens
Summary: Prompt: [WP] "TERRY STAPLES BAYNES, DID YOU TEAC HTHE DOG ANCIENT DRUID MAGIC AGAIN?"





	Scruffy, Druidic Lord of the Baynes' Backyard

The green light shining in from the window grew brighter and brighter. Terry knew he couldn't hide what he'd done. And he couldn't deny the havoc that was about to be brought on his home.

He stuck close the ground as he made his way across the room. He listened for any aberrant sounds.

There was the rustling of leaves, the howling of wind, the snapping of branches, and the strangled groaning of plant life sprouting, growing, and dying.

He dared to only open his curtains an inch as he peeked outside.

In the backyard, Scruffy, his beagle, still chained to his peg, was levitating, arms splayed out further than his canine shoulder blades should have permitted. His lips were moving with nuance a dog shouldn't have been physically capable of. The lime-colored runes were spiraling along his fur, growing out as he continued his chanting. The chain holding him turned from iron into wood. And then splintered, transforming into leaves that grew and died by the time they hit the ground.

Scruffy's peg trembled, runes growing along its surface as well. Terry covered his ears, knowing what was about to happen. The peg exploded, transforming into an oak of immense size. It shot up in an instant, the top reaching past the second story of Terry's home. The tree began to grow acorns, discernable only because they were the size of grapefruits.

Beneath Scruffy, a hole was bore in the ground. The blades of grass spread out, almost bowing, away from the epicenter. The black earth peeled away as the hole got deeper. The sewage pipes strained as the bent, before breaking open. The water that came from them poured upward, coiling around the floating dog like a serpent.

Terry saw the light from the kitchen illuminate the backyard. The back porch's door slid open as Terry's mom made her way out side with a bottle in her hand. With her free hand, she performed intricate gestures with her fingers, spawning another two palms at her wrist to make the performance go faster. Blue light flowed from her nails, slithered up her arm and over her shoulders to the hand wielding the bottle. She pointed it upward, aiming it at Scruffy.

"Scruffy, down!" she shouted over the howling winds.

The beagle stared down at her, snarling, eyes glowing emerald as his lips moved asynchronous to the words that left his mouth. "Foolish human! You know not to whom you speak! For I have-"

Terry's mom pulled the trigger, a stream of water shooting forcefully past the elements and hitting Scruffy directly in the face.

The dog shook the water off and continued. "For I have ascended, far beyond your mortal limitations! I have become a go-" Another squirt hit him in the face.

"No. Down."

"Stop that! For I have become-" More water. "Cease, wench!"

She continued to pull the trigger. "No. Scruffy, down."

The wind began to weaken and the light began to fade. "Stop! For at last I had obtained-" he gargled as water continued to hit him in his muzzle.

The plant life stopped growing. The water flowing from the broken pipe splashed down, filling the hole. Scruffy slowly came to the ground and began to shake himself dry.

Terry's mom came over with a towel and began to bundle the dog up, drying him. She glared up and Terry's window and he hurriedly shut the curtains.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved making this one, but I think this may be as far as I can take it.


End file.
